


Angel

by wintermaidenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutual Pining, POV Fukawa Toko, Sleepy Cuddles, i literally cannot proofread so, stupid lesbians, they r so in love its ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermaidenn/pseuds/wintermaidenn
Summary: komaru makes toko watch a cheesy film with her.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 39





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I never write so this might be worded a little funny - sorry !!

She’s such an angel.

Her friend was clumsy, and an emotional mess. While Komaru was definitely growing more confident with each patrol of the city, she still looked to Toko for advice, or comfort. The pale girl had told her, over and over, that it was normal for a friend to help a friend... and toko… liked it. Komaru was her angel.

Toko knew it was extremely clique. She would never write something like this in any of her novels… even if her and komarus relationship was a perfect and romantic one, the writer didn't think she could ever express it all on paper and show it to the world - no. Komaru was too special for that. Her friend was brave, kind and caring, more than that. Beautiful, even…

‘’Toki! Hurry up! We’re almost there, I promise!’’

Quickening her pace, toko snapped out of her thoughts and made an attempt to catch up to the bubbly woman. Komaru was pacing excitedly outside a very smashed up and worn down looking shop. Why were they even here?... they had plenty of her awful manga at home. Not to mention the fact that Komarus manga collection was already overflowing into her side of their shared bookshelf… toko couldn’t bring herself to hold a grudge, however. Toko stood at a reasonable distance from the girl, hands held by her chest and shoulders leant inwards as she shook gently. She hated this part of town… there were too many alleyways to get lost or ambushed in, and the dark haired woman couldn't stand the thought of her companion getting lost, and having to trek through the town just to find her gaping at some chummy collectible figures store window. Idiot.

‘’J-just be quick, alright? It's too cold out for this…’’

In response to Tokos' grumpy remark, clearly not affected by her pessimism, Komaru simply entered through the shop's cracked glass door though not without caution. The nimble girl had her fingers on the handle of her hacking gun and had her legs spread in a ready stance. She really had grown in the most annoyingly obvious ways…

Not wanting to be left outside in the cold, she followed Komaru inside the god awful comic store after a moment. It wasn't because she was worried, or wanted to watch her friend get giggly over the silly little drawings on the shelves or that she liked the gentle resting smile komaru adopted when she felt at home. Not that she’d ever notice small details like that. The abandoned shop was admittedly quite cozy, it had a dirty but soft carpeted floor, dark oak walls with somehow still functional warm lighting. If this was a place of… better literature, perhaps toko would visit more often. Her dusky violet eyes settled on Komarus' back, the freckled girl's attention was fixed on a particular shelf, and she was even bouncing on the spot a little bit from what toko assumed was excitement. Her hair looked soft from the back. Her messily trimmed tufts and overgrown undercut were tempting to touch.

‘’Find something that meets your low s-standards?’’ Toko teased to distract herself from the thought, peeking over Komarus shoulder and coming a little closer to see. Komaru was reaching out at a thin, colourful DVD box, the cover showing two women standing in a neon-lit city. How basic. ‘’Toko! This is the film I was talking about! Y’know, last week?’’

Toko did remember komaru rambling on about a movie she desperately wanted to see… she hadn't really been paying attention though. She didn't shun the girl either. Komaru, at the time, had such a wide grin on her face that the writer was surprised it didn't hurt.

‘’Um… i don't remember…’’

Komaru huffed and pouted, and the sight of grumpy komaru made toko roll her eyes without even realising it. Komaru looked so innocent, it was a little frustrating sometimes… before she could linger on the thought, Komaru had picked up the DVD and had already begun spouting words, her eager grin returning to her pretty face. How did she do that? She's so easy to please…

‘’Toko… are you alright? You look kind of um… out of it’’

She hadn't even noticed how easy it was for her to get distracted by komarus smile. Everything she was doing was so clique. Toko grumbled, reaching to grab at the braids that were no longer resting by her shoulders in frustration.

‘’C-can’t we talk about your stupid movie when we get b-back? Geez maru… we could get ambushed! ‘’

Komaru just giggled and gave her a sickeningly sweet glance.

‘’Whatever you say, toki!’’

Tokos face grew hot from what she convinced herself was just rage.

~~~

Toko sat on the sofa, wrapped in blankets and wearing a very baggy light pink shirt. She was facing a television, which was surprisingly in good condition, and a hot mug of hot chocolate was on the counter in front of her. She didn't know if she hated it or not. Komaru had set this up of course - the girl had scrambled up her words while explaining the plot of the movie (bless her) and decided it would be better if the two just watched it instead. She single handedly carried a small TV from the main floor of the hotel, something toko didn't think she could do all alone, but perhaps komaru was just really really dedicated to watching the movie with her. She had let her borrow one of her shirts, and had wrapped her up in a duvet, and had sat down beside her with no blankets over her own shoulders - she had given them all to toko for her comfort. It felt… nice to be appreciated like this.

Komaru looked pretty. The writer would normally try to think of a more descriptive adjective to describe someone, but all she could think of when she looked at her friend was pretty. Her mind felt too fuzzy to think of much else. It was dark in the room, but the soft lighting from the screen highlighted some of komaru’s sweetest little features. Her unevenly trimmed hair, and the way it slightly curved around her cheekbones which were littered in ember-like freckles. Her shining eyes, the way her green irises complemented her pale skin. Her soft jawline and her slender neck. Even her stupid little ahoge was appealing and made her hair look that little bit more scruffy and charming.   
Toko didn't mind these thoughts about her friend. It's not like komaru would ever hear this drabble - she couldn't imagine ever expressing such cheesy garbage to anyone - so toko allowed herself to get lost in thought while staring at her hope. Her gaze drifted downwards, and she lingered on komarus soft spotted arms. They housed a few scars, the most brutal one digging into her wrist from that wretched wristband, but komaru’s arms still appeared smooth and tempting to touch. Toko really wanted to rest her hand on the short haired girl's shoulder. But she couldn't do that. Komaru would be put off by it… that, or she’d shower her with so much affection that it would possibly hurt.

She only realised komaru had turned her attention to her when she glanced back up to her face, surprised to see two sleepy eyes giving her the most caring and sweet look that she's ever seen on a human being. The movie had been turned down, by Komaru most likely. But that didn't matter. Everything about that moment felt valuable, and toko didn't want to stray away from it for even a second.

‘’...’’

‘’Toki, you're fiddling with your fingers…’’ she paused to yawn, letting out a little peep as she did so. ‘’...r’you okay?’’

Toko only buried her face into her blankets in humiliation.

‘’I'm just cold, go away…’’

‘’but you have all the blankets!’’

‘’... y-you weren't complaining before!…’’

… toko felt her jaw tense, but she forced the words out. Komaru was probably freezing over there, and she wanted something that would distract komaru from the fact that she was practically staring at her.

‘’W-we can share... i-if you want, i mean….’’

… no response. Toko hesitantly peaked her head over the side of the white duvet, to get a look at the now silent girl, only to see that same smile komaru pulled whenever she felt at home. Except way sleepier. Toko couldn't imagine wanting anything more than this. Looking away with an embarrassing amount of shyness, she lifted up the thick duvet with one arm without a word, inviting the tired sweetheart into the warmth. Komaru lay right on her chest, wrapping those delicate arms that toko loved around her waist, just under her armpits. She felt light.

Toko hesitantly lay her hands on komaru’s back and on her shoulder blades, and when she didn't react, the tanned girl felt safe. She knew komaru was comfortable, which was new to her. Komaru hummed, content, nuzzling further into the side of tokos neck. The feeling was plenty welcomed.

…  
It took Toko a few minutes to gain the confidence to say it. She cared for the girl she was cradling in her arms. She felt so small, but she knew she was so much more than that. She was her brave little hope. And she was so so proud of her.

As she matched up her own breathing with komarus, stroking her back gently and began to fall asleep, she murmured it so quietly that even if komaru were awake in the moment, she probably wouldn't have heard it.

‘’Sweet dreams, angel. I love you.’’


End file.
